Stuck with you
by xPoisened-black-Rosesx
Summary: Face it,Ron & Hermione really need to get along better,so until they learn to get along,their stuck with each other for company in a room. Terrible right? But after awhile,stuck in a room alone isnt so bad; After all, what could possibly go wrong? RxH
1. stuck

Stuck with you- Harry potter Fan fic

HermioneXRon

Chapter 1

**ok this is their 'holidays', i know that this story is major OOC but this is my story so yh..im changin' it a little**

When Harry entered the main room of Weasley's burrow (Where the Weasleys live), something was different. He wasn't sure what. But something was definitely different...less noise? no that wasnt it...a presence was missing.

There was, let's see, George and Fred, concentrating intensely on beating the other on spell chanting, Hermione with a book of spells in her hand, reading contently. Choo Chang watching TV, Ginny in the kitchen, humming happily as she baked some unknown pie which would later be hidden by the other people in the same room. Mr. and Mrs. Weasley were out in a meeting in (wherever it is that they go) but someone was missing....

"Hey, Do you guys know where R...?" Harry was cut off by a swift of motions by everyone he saw in the room. None of the people in the room looked up from what they were doing, but merely lifted a finger to point at the ceiling.

Hung in a case of sparkling power, Ron glared down at them. Harry lifted an eyebrow.

"Ehh...How long has he been up there?"

"About..." Herminone checked her watch "An hour and a half." she finished, closing her book of spells.

"So, what did he do this time?" Harry asked sitting down casually next to Hermione. Ron shouted down,

"I didn't do ANYTHING! She's over-reacting."

"He went into my room. While I was practising my spells." Hermione said calmly but clearly with a sign of annoyance in her face, possiably trying to refrain herself from tearing the freacked boy alive. Harry looked up at the freckled faced ginger-head, she carried on speaking "And not only did he make me mess up my spell, that idiot caused THIS" Hermione lifted a black burnt book, it seemed like a chant book...special edition.

"Is that.."

"Yes, it's a rare spell book that the famous wizard Hennrietta Eldor once had, it was a special edition!" replied Hermione through gritted teeth.

"Sorry Ron, but you deserved it."

"I was just trying to find Hermione! I've got a really good spell that doesn't mess up even with my broken wand!"

Hermione looked up at him too with a raised eyebrow.

"Ron, I have established to you a long time ago that I don't find you amusing and you can't do a right spell to save your life and you are going nowhere near that broken wand of yours, last time you used that thing it completely destroyed one of my Wands, I had to get a new one, this time you completely distroy one of my SPELL BOOKS!."

"This one would have prove you wrong! I knew it would!" Ron called. Hermione looked at Harry

"Yh, you did... and the good that did to my book" she pointed to the burnt book

"Can you at least put me down, someone, come on all you have to do is move your wands"

"Sorry Ronnie but if we do, we'll be the next ones stuck up there" Replied Fred and George in harmony.

"I'm going to my room. Keep him away from me, if he still wants his limbs attached to his body."

"Hey this MY parents house, get your prioities striaght..HEY! Don't just walk out so..so.."

"Naturally?" asked Ginny

"Yh that was it naturally. HEY! Get back here and put me down", Hermione ignored the boy and continued to walk to the door and just before the door closed behind her, Hermione swished her wand and the case of white and black mixed energy disintegrated and Ron dropped onto the floor face flat, he stood up and brushed the dust off his shirt.

"WHAT is her deal? I was just trying to prove her that I CAN do a right spell! Does she think I can't do it or something? I can, and I'll prove it!"

"Stop trying, man." George said, not looking up from the game he was playing. Ginny nodded. "It won't work, just stick to what you learn."

"I must agree with George. Hermione does not wish to inspect...or be the guinea pig.. your unsuccessful spells. It is just who she is."- Chang added to what George said.

"She's being so awkward, why is she always so...so..snobby? and she just doesnt believe that I have it in me. I'll prove her wrong, you wait and see!"

"Urm, may I suggest you not, she's probably on _that _time of the month again'- Ginny said with 'helpful' advice to her older brother.

"what time of the month?"-Ron asked confused, the rest of the group rolled their eyes

"you know the thing that girls get every month"- Ginny said

"what thing?"-Ron asked again,

"Never mind" the rest all said in unison shaking their heads.

An hour later Harry, Chang, George,Fred and Ginny were sitting on the sofa watching television when they heard shouts. They found Hermione with a bathrobe wrapped around her and her stringy hair dripping with water and Ron with standing in the corridor, glaring at each other.

"I DIDN'T KNOW YOU WERE IN THERE!" Ron yelled.

"Which is why NORMAL people KNOCK! But I guess YOUR hardly normal ARE you?!" Hermione retaliated.

"Well, why didn't you lock the door?"

"I did!"

"Well, why didn't you reply?"

" Because I don't expect people to barge in on me when I'm taking a shower!"

"You expect me to know that it was vacent? Besides, I need the toilet"

"Even so, you still should of KNOCKED! Like any other normal person. AND it was LOCKED!"

"Hello! This is MY house"

"Hey! Guys, calm down!" Harry said, moving forward.

"BE QUIET AND GO TO YOUR ROOM!" Hermione shouted, the teen witch and wizard where both frustrated. Ron folded his arms.

"See, that's your problem! You expect people to do exactly what you want! You don't care about other people's feelings! You just say what you want."

"And I suppose you're the most considerate and understanding person on earth?" Herminone demanded.

"More than you are!"

"RON! HERMIONE!" Ginny yelled. everyone looked at the ginger-haired girl, no one expected her to have astonishing powers in her vocal chords, but at least it made the bickering pair fall silent. .

"There is no point in shouting. it just makes you more frustrated! and makes things worse! and make us say things we dont mean"

"Ginny, this has nothing to do with you. so piss off and go draw your rainbows and happy little bunnies or something" Ron said harshly to his youngest sibling.

Ginny's large welled up with tears and she ran away, with Harry and Chang running after her, Hermione glared at Ron.

"Nice one, and I'm s'posed to be the most INconsiderate person on earth."

Hermione turned away. Before anyone could say anything, the door to her room had slammed shut.

Ron groaned in frustration and turned away and went to his room, slamming the door behind him. George and Charlie looked around the deserted corridor.

"OK… I'm gonna go…"-George said, awkwardly.

"yh…so am I " – Fred added

"This can't continue!" Ginny ranted to everyone and slammed her hands on the dining table - but Ron and Hermione at dinner as they had not emerged from their rooms at all - all day not a shadow was seen.

"Its getting worse and worse! Their acting like kids!! We HAVE to solve this in a civilized manner! They can't go hording each other like banshees everytime they see one another!"

"You're right, Gin. We've got to sort this out."-George said, chewing a large frog burger. Harry and Chang nodded.

"But how?"

"We've got to try and get them alone together so they can work out their differences." Fred said, through a mouthful of food. Ginny sipped a glass of pumpkin juice and said.

"They would stay in the same room for more then the period of ten seconds?" asked his twin, Fred tilted his head in agreement

"Urm, OOO!!! OO! IVE GOT IT!!" shouted Ginny desperately, putting up her hand like a kindergartener "We could abandon them on a deserted island! with no one there! It works very well in muggle movies...Like....Stranded, only there'll be two people!" They fell silent, looking at her naïve-ness, she_ was_ still 12 after all. Harry tapped his fingers on the table and had his hand to his chin.

"That's actually not a bad idea, Gin." She beamed at him. And he patted her on the head

"Yeah, apart from the fact we don't have any desert islands around here."- said the twins in harmony

"Well, it doesn't HAVE to be an island… maybe...urm.. a room?" Chang said.

"Yes, we'll lock them in a cupboard and Hermione will burst her way out and have our heads off along with Ron's, you know how she's good with her magic." Fred said.

"Or take both their wands, well, Hermione's, Ron's wand is still busted" Harry said.

"mm, we should take Hermione's time turner as well so she doesn't go back in time" Chang added

"and put some kind of spell on it, or charm.." said Ginny

"Hmm.." Harry thought, he then went to his room and returned with his wand.

"I've been trying out some ideas. We just have to get them in a cupboard, put a force field spell, creating a strong force field, and it's unbreakable without their wands, chants wont work. 24 hours should be long enough, right?" He asked unsurely

"Is it that expidium spell we learnt last term?" asked Chang, Harry nodded

"OK… weird as this plan is starting to sound… I think it might actually work" George said hand stroking his chin, imitating Sherlock.

"great!"- Ginny said clapping her hands

"Yeah… sorry to put a damper on this, but how exactly are we supposed to get Ron and Hermione into a room without them realizing what's going on?"- Chang stated

Harry considered for a minute. And then a chargrin spread across his face.

"OK. Here's what we're gonna do."

* * *

Chang walked down the hall to Hermione's room and knocked,

"yes?" emerged a voice from behind the wooden door

"urm, Hermione it's me, Chang"

"yh I figured"- since she was the only one with the distinctive Scottish accent. "come in"

"thanks" Chang walked in and noticed Hermione practicing spells and wand movements, and instantly noticed Hermione's time turner around her neck

"what do you need" asked the curly haired witch

"urm, I was wondering if I could borrow your time turner…I need to go back in time…" Chang asked while drifting her eyes the other way.

"yh sure…what do you need it for?" Hermione asked

"urm, I have to go back in time to change something, visit my mom" Chang quickly added the last bit.

"here"- Hermione said as she took off the little ornimant

"Thanks, urm how many time do I have to turn it for it to go back…urm…3 months?"- Chang asked, trying to make it seem like she was not doing anything suspicious.

"ur… I think around 8 to 9 turns,"- Hermione replied

"thanks, bye" Chang said as she exited the room

* * *

"I got it" Chang said to the rest

"Great, Ginny, you know what to do" Harry said smiling and patting on the shoulder Ginny and her returning it with a nod.

Ginny sped along to Hermione's room and banged on the door. Hermione pulled the door open, looking furious.

"WHAT?!" shouted the feisty teen, it was obvious that the hormone filled teenage witch was getting annoyed

"Hermione! I need your help! the boys have gone out, Chang's gone back in time and there is a most horrendous looking creature in the cupboard!"

"What sort of creature?" Hermione asked suspiciously. Ginny swallowed hard.

"It's GIGANTIC and covered in thick black hair and has SHARP pincers and EIGHT legs!"

"A spider? You want me to get rid of a spider for you!"

Ginny nodded a little too over the top,

"Its smaller then you are. It's probably more scared of you then you are of it."

"But..But...It's not even be _classifyed_ as a incy spider, its practically a tarantula." Hermione raised her eyebrows, Ginny nodded with added effect "It's like, like...THIS big!" She opened her arms in exaggeration.

"can't you get Ron to do it ??" Hermione asked

"Ron Won't do it, he has arachna…arachni"

"Arachnophobia?"

"yes that's it Iraq-no-phone-be-a! Please?! Your the only one who can save me!!" Ginny pleaded clasping her hands together under chin, eyes ridiculously large. Hermione rolled her eyes. **(i dont mean to offend anyone and i dont mean it in a racist way, its just that i didnt have another alternative, if anyone finds it offensive, i'll take it down and change it)**

"Fine. I'll get it for you."

"Oh, thank you you're a life saver!" Ginny said, guiding Hermione to the cupboard on the third floor making sure she didn't take her wand.

Chang went to Ron's room and burst her way in.

"Ron! You've GOT to come and catch scabbers! Hermione's cat crookshanks is chasing scabbers to it's death"

"What?" Ron said, looking horrified."why didn't you stop that murderous cat?"

"I'm a girl, I'm scared of rats! And hurry they are in the cupboard on the 3rd floor"

"OK! Seriously that cat's like its master" Ron said, running to save his 'endangered' rat.

When he burst into the cupboard, the first thing he saw was Hermione picking up her cat. He stopped in the doorway and she turned to look at him

"What are YOU doing in here?" They said together.

Ron felt himself flying forward. He knocked into Hermione and they both fell to the ground. The door slammed shut. Outside, Harry waved his wand and chanted "Dormantioum expelidous" transparent blue screen covered the door.

"OK, you guys. Don't even both to try and get out of there. There's no way out for" Harry looked at his watch "24 hours. And we confiscated your wands, and your time turner Hermione, so you can't break the spell Hermione or turn back in time. We've given you food and drink and there's a fan in case you get too hot. And a load of game you two can play to kill time, your staying in there for the next 24 hours, so start making up! We'll be back in tomorrow."

Ginny and Chang smiled and George and Fred gave him the thumbs up.

"Come on. Let's go for pumpkin pie." Harry said. Chang giggled and they set off for Diagon ally.

--

**ok well, that was chapter one..**

**hope you liked it...**

**xxPbRxx**


	2. 23 hours

Chapter 2

"Like anyone can really attempt to stop me getting out of here with that pathetic little spell." Hermione chanted something and covered the door in black and white light using a charm in attempt to disintergate the force field.

"It's not locked, there's a force field and I can't break the spell without my wand." She informed Ron, who was stood with his back to Hermione, determined not to talk to her.

"of course I could try to do something, like getting scabbers to crawl under, but there may be a problem with THAT as well" Ron scowled and crossed his arms picking up his pet rodent

"Look," Hermione said angrily, "either you can help us out of here so we can get on with our lives. Or, you can stand there being stupid and we'll be stuck in here for a whole day, and like your rat can help anyway."

Still not looking at her Ron strode over to the door and pushed scabbers under the door. He saw it crawling under the door and found itself being pushed back by an invisible force much like a see-through piece of cling-film. Ron picked up scabbers.

"It's a no go for getting through the door," he said to Hermione, finally looking at her, "There's a kind of force field around it.

"No, you don't say, that's what I said in the first place, It's probably that spell Harry was working on." Hermione said, thinking aloud, "He was working on it yesterday when I took him his lunch."

Ron felt himself burn with an unexplainable jealousy. Why would _he_ care if Hermione was visiting Harry? It was her problem not his. But he couldn't help feeling pissed with Harry as he looked at Hermione. She was looking at him oddly, as though she could read his thoughts and knew what he was thinking. He shook his head. He was supposed to be pissed with _her_ not Harry. _she_ was the unreasonable one here.

"It looks like were stuck here until tomorrow." he said, sitting down on an overturned box.

"Yeah I guess." Hermione sighed and sat opposite him, looking at the ground.

"I'm gonna kill Harry when we get outta here." Muttered Ron under his breath.

* * *

"How do you think there doing?" Harry asked as they eat the 'All Pumpkin and frog experience' gurrented that you have the best experience ever' at the Pie Plaza downtown wizard mania- diagon ally

"somehow i'm thinking not so great" replied Chang absent mindly

"Lets just hope Ron's still got his head screwed to his body when we get back." George and Fred said grimly "we don't want to explain to mum about his dead body" the joked in unison "Once that level is passed, all will be fine....hopefully."

"But, what _are_ we gonna tell Mummy and daddy?" asked Ginny innocently

"I dunno, the truth" suggested Chang

"No, we wont have to tell them anything, because they wont come back until the day after tomorrow" informed Fred

--

Hermione and Ron had sat in silence for what must have been at least 10 minutes before Ron stood up and started banging his fists on the door.

"Let me out!" he yelled as he pounded the metal door.

"OPEN THE GODDAMN DOOR, your freaking assholes! I can't take it anymore!" He wailed, as Hermione stood up and put a hand on his shoulder.

"They're not going to let us out" she said, "you heard Harry, we can't get out another 23 hours, and until we 'get along'. and their not even in the house...burrow"

Ron shook her hand away. There she goes again, talking about her_ dearest beloved darling_ Harry. He wished she would just shut up about that stupid Harry, why was everthing always all about Harry? Harry, Harry, Harry, gosh even the innocent first years were mad about him, I mean whats so good about Harry? Not that _he _was jealous, I mean why would he have to be jealous for? _I'm not jealous!! That prissy Harry betrayed me and locked me in here with this..this...witch!!_.

He turned towards her to see that once again she was looking at him with that odd expression on her face, she sighed and Ron wondered what was wrong with her, not that _he _would care about the stubborn insensative wrench.

"Sorry." she said, Ron's head suddenly jerked up

"Eh?" was all he could reply, so much for stubborn and insensitive.

"For yelling at you... and sticking you on the ceiling."

Ron stared at her, "you're _apologising_?" He asked, unable to believe his ears stunned as usally she had such a big ego, so much for stubborn insensative wrench.

"Oh, let's not take it that far" Hermione said, "It _was_ your fault in the first place; you shouldn't gone into my room while I was practising my spells."

"But, I, But, But-"he stammered but Hermione talked over him.

"Even if you were going to show me another of your stupid spell you made up. Which could potentially distroy the whole house. someone should resrict your wand from you."

Ron glared at her, then smiled.

"Fine." he said, "Fine. Since I can't do my spell, But do you want to hear the chant?"

Hermione rolled her eyes.

"What've I got to lose? We're stuck in here for another 23 hours and 47 minutes anyway." She turned to Ron, whose eyes were shining deviously

"Go on then," she said to Ron "what's this fantastic new made up charm of yours then?"

"Okay, here it goes, sunflower, daises…"

"Everyone okay in there?! Everyone still got their heads and limbs attached to their body?!" Fred and George yelled through the door in unison.

Ron and Hermione looked at each other and said together "We're fine."

"That's good then!" Fred and George yelling as though the door was a metre thick.

"YOU PAIR OF IDIOTS STOP BAWLING YOUR HEADS OUT!!" Ron practically screamed through the door.

"Yes Ron, more yelling will definitely stop all the yelling." Hermione said sarcastically.

"Well I'd like to see you try to shut him up!" Ron said angrily gesturing towards the door.

"Oi guys!" Harry said to the cupboard, "you're supposed to be making up not arguing!"

"Well it's hard not to be when you're stuck in a cupboard with only _freckle face_ for company" Hermione said accusingly, Ron glared at her.

"Well your not exactly a angel to stay with either are you mussy head"

"You guys should be great together but stop being so ignorant and make up."

"You make it sound as if we're lovers in a bad break-up." said Ron disgustedly

"Pft, like that will _ever_ happen." scoffed Hermione

"Well we're gonna leave you again and check back in another hour okay?"

"NO, NOT OKAY!!" Ron shouted desperately, "Don't leave me here! With...that person with no social life!"

But the other three young wizards had already gone. Leaving the two stuck with each other in the room.

god knows what will happen next...

**ok guys that was chp.2**

**REVIEW! **

**give me suggestions, ideas or constructive critism. **

**.xXPbRXx**


	3. a little too comfortable

Chapter 3

Two and a half of a hour passed.

Two and a half long hours.

One hundred and fifty minutes.

nine thousand, and three seconds.

And what had our trapped young wizard and witch done in those nine thousand seconds? A witch and a wizard, both complete opposites of each other, defiantly not a good thing.

The tension was so thick you could cut it with a knife. the pair had sat, glared, shifted, gloated, throwing dirty looks at each other, you name it, they probably did it.

Ron pressed his ear to the door, listening hopefully for a sign that the others were coming, Hermione was getting considerably more and more annoyed each passing second (insert one of those anime/cartoon annoyed signs on forehead when your angry).

"Oh, for goodness sake! They're not here and they're not gonna let us out!" Hermione snapped. Ron glared at her.

"At least I'm TRYING to improve the situation, instead of sitting there glaring and gloating."

"You were gloating just as much as I was! you wern't even doing anything! And since when is sitting next to the door considered 'improving' the situation?"

"Piss off"

Hermione closed her eyes. How did he manage to grate on her nerves so much? Sure, the others irritated her occasionally, but he was always the one to...GAHH.

She wanted to practice her spells, that would be great right about now, or maybe a good book, keep her mind from going insane. Yes… the biography of that famous wizard Heinrich Cornelius Agrippa or Bridget Wenlock, or maybe a spell book…although without her wand it was impossiable to practice

Ron glanced across at her. She was sat with her back to the wall, eyes closed. He felt slightly bitter. Probably thinking about her Harry. How comes girls liked _him_ so much? He wasn't THAT good-looking... was he? Ron frowned, considering, in deep thought.

…No. He was no better-looking than Ron, right? OK, he had the _slight_ advantage of not having mass freckles, which DID tend to put-off some girls, but freckles are cute…arn't they? right? Also the fact that like Chang said girls didn't like rats...scabbers, And, yeah, he had the new broom Nimbus 5000, and was on the Quiddich team. But once Ron got onto the team, that'd even the score, right? Maybe probably also because he was 'famous' for not getting killed by you-know-who..._Oh man, I can't believe I'm saying this about my best- friend..._

Ron suddenly realised he had been dwelling on this for more then fifteen minutes. He tried to distract himself by looking around the cupboard. It was a pretty roomy. The floor space was 10×10 metres and it was quite high. The shelves were stacked with spare chess pieces, a pile of exploding snaps, some gobstones, equipment and, for some reason, board games, wizard chess... They had NEVER played board games, at least not with Hermione, that he could remember. And since when did we have a wizard chess set in the house? most of the set had been distroyed by Fred and George, Whatever. Not important.

Hermione opened one eye, she was memorizing the new spells she had just learnt yesterday, and was recalling the whole book, She could hear munching sounds. Ron was sitting cross-legged, a sandwich in his hand. Did he always eat that noisily? She ground her teeth together, trying to block out the noise.

Ron swallowed and glanced over at Hermione. Her eyes were still shut, but her brow was creased into a slight frown. Was she sick?

"Her..Hermione? You OK?"

Her eyes snapped open. She had been trying not to listen to Ron so hard, she'd stopped paying attention to everything around her.

"Are you OK?" He repeated.

"…Fine."

"Do you want something to eat?"

"No."

"Thirsty?"

"No."

"Play wizards chess?"

"NO!"

He shrank back slightly.

"So-rry!" he said, sulkily. Hermione took a deep calming breath.

"Ron, we're stuck in here for another-" She checked the clock, "twenty hours and 42 minutes."

"You're counting the minutes?"

"No, I'm counting seconds." She said with sarcasm dripping from every word as she rolled her eyes.

"Anyhow, my point is, that we should try and be civalized as possiable about this and lets not to annoy each other too much."

"Sure. Uh huh. Whatever you say. I'll try if you will."

"I'll try."

"Well so will I."

"Good."

"Good."

-Silence.-

Ron chewed the inside of his mouth on a chocolate frog. Hermione looked around the cupboard from her position on the floor. For several minutes nothing happened. Ron glanced at Hermione, who was stareing at the celing, she looked so much different, the light was shining on her, the rays exposed to her face. She looked down and saw him staring at her. He was frowning slightly, and his head was tilted to one side as he watched her.

"What's wrong with you?" She said brotesquely. He jumped out of his daze.

"Eh?"

"You were staring at me. Do I have something on my face?"

"Urm..n..no, do I?" Ron stuttered for words, for a moment he thought that Hermione was...Never mind.

"Actually yes. I was going to leave it there, but it looks to ridiculous. You've got a huge blob of Chocolate on your nose."

Ron rubbed his face self-consciously. Hermione sighed and leant over,

"You're miles away." She took a tissue as she wiped the chocolate away. Ron unintentionally looked into her v-neck shirt as she leaned over, and he blushed.

And then something… weird happened.

She giggled

"W..whats so funny?" Stuttered Ron as he struggled for words, as he was still in that 'awkward' position.

"it's the same place"

"whats the same place?"

"remember when we first met on the Hogwarts express, and I ran into you and Harry's cabin? And you had some god knows what on your face? Well, the chocolate on your nose is on the same postion"

She was wiping his face and he blushed hard_, she remembered? So did I, I thought she forgotten, she was such a snob back then…but now… _Ron was still blushing, she noticed, and a curious expression covered her face. A tiny smile spread over her mouth. Her hand was still touching his face.

Neither of them knew how long they stayed like that. Maybe just a few seconds, maybe a few minutes. Ron swallowed hard and Hermione felt the breath catch in her throat.

"Hermi…"

"Hey! Everyone OK in there?"

_Bloody Harry_. always ruining '_our_' moment. Why was there always some sort of distruption when he and Hermione where having a 'moment'? was this karma?

Hermione whipped back and collided with a shelf, knocking several boxes and books off. They landed all around her. Ron glared at the door.

"We've been stuck in her for over three hours. What do you think?"

"Whatever. Chang and me are going to diagon ally, Fred and George are catching some sleep and Ginny's out. We'll come back in the morning to check on you, OK?"

"oh, ok……WAIT! Isn't Chang s'posed to be 3 months into the past?"

"urm……I came back?" replied Chang unsurely

"see you in the morning ok?"

But obviously it was a rhetorical question and they weren't supposed to answer that question because they had walked away.

And things in the cupboard were getting a little _too_ comfortable for Hermione and Ron's tastes.

* * *

**xxPbRxx**


	4. wanna play a game?

Chapter 4

They had been sat there for another one hour and a half.

It had only been five hours and the two sorcerer's were getting EXTREMLY bored in the spacy room, well, Ron at least, Hermione was spending her time wisely as usual reading a book. They were, once again, sitting on up-turned boxes in complete silence. They kept sneaking peaks at each other and, when they saw the other one was looking, they blushed and turned away. Ron stood up and walked around the room, streaching his arms out too see if could touch the walls, it obviously didn't work.

This had been going on for about an hour before Ron finally spoke, "Er…Hermione?"

"Yeah?"

"Do you-? um… Do you-?" Hermione raised an eyebrow,

"What do you want to ask?" She asked, Ron sighed,

"Do you... want to play a game?" He asked finally.

Hermione looked at him with a raised eyebrow, she was sure that was not what he was going to ask. In her surprise she blurted out "Yeah sure" but regretted it instantly. Ron's eyes lit up and he started chucking board games around and calling out the names as he found them "snap cards, Rat Race, Snakes and Ladders, wizards Chess, dragons den…" But Hermione cut him off "I don't care. You pick."

Ron's smile faltered but he soon hitched it back on his face as he resumed his rummaging through the games and muttering to himself. About ten minutes later he emerged from the pile of games with one held in his outstretched hand "This one" he said triumphantly. He handed it to Hermione and she looked at it, it was wizards chess.

She looked at him enquiringly. "Okay" she said, setting it out on the floor and collecting the black and white game pieces, "which colour do you want to be?"

"Um… you'd want to go first so you can be white, I'll be black " he said, picking up all the black pieces of clay. Hermione was shocked at his thoughtfulness, she was kinda ashamed of herself, she's known him for nearly 3 years and yet he knew so much about her and she didn't even …

Ron was watching her with a puzzled look on his face and she realised that she had stopped half-way through picking up the chess pieces and had been immobile for at least 2 minutes. She shook her head and smiled at him, then she turned back to picking the white chess pieces to hide her blush.

"You start" He said when she'd finished picking them up and putting them into their places. Hoping that her blush was gone she looked up. He was grinning at her foolishly obviously happy that he had found something she would do with him. "Sure" she answered, moving her pawn piece first. "Your turn" she said to him and he moved another piece, it was a knight.

Twenty minutes later a yell could be heard echoing around the Burrow as Ron yelled "I WON!!" At the top of his voice. The truth is that Hermione had let the wizard win because she felt sorry for him. His face had been screwed up in concentration, he was sweating and his tongue had been protruding from his mouth in effort, but that was just the first game, after a few games, Hermione realized that Ron was actually better then her a Wizards chess. _has Ron always been this good at chess?_ she thought

He beamed at her and she couldn't help but laugh at his happiness but she yelped as a book flew past her and she leapt aside as the box holding loads of food came crashing down behind her. She jumped forward as one of the cardboard boxes hit her back and thrust her forward and landed on top of Ron who laughed at her shock and helped her up. Blushing profusely she took his hand and got up off the floor.

"Sorry" she muttered, brushing herself off. "S'okay" he answered as he picked up the food which was scattered over the floor.

"Well the box broke so you know what we have to do with this?" He held up the food and Hermione shook her head "Eat it! Tuck in, I'm starving." Hermione slapped her fore head and sighed, why hadn't she seen that coming?

"Or I can just put a spell on it so it doesnt go off" She chanted something and made the scattered food go into one box and sealed with some sort of charm that doesnt make food go bad, "Anyway, you just had about 12 chocolate frogs" she said as she picked up a sandwich.

"Yh but I'm still hungry." He whined as he picked up and looked inside it, corned beef, Ron looked at the sandwich in his hand and frowned, corned beef, ew, his ultimate most hated food. He put it down gingerly and took another sandwich.

Hermione looked in her sandwich and winced, mouse and lettuce, **(eww)** Ron looked at her in horror (Remember, Ron has a pet rat, scabbers)

"Who the hell even thought of putting that in there?" asked Ron horrified. "Those could of been friends of scabbers"

Hermione looked at him with a raised eyebrow and put down the sandwich, she picked up another and looked inside, frogs legs and apple spread . She put the bread back together and took a bite out of it. Ron smiled and took a bite out of another pepper imp sandwich.

Ron let out a yawn so wide that Hermione could see inside his mouth, which in her opinion was not a pretty sight. they sat there, both feeling comfortably tired, She watched him silently as he picked up scabbers (which managed not to get eaten by Hermione's cat) and lay there with his eyes closed. Hermione felt her conscious self fighting for sleep so she picked up her cat and sat down with her back rested against the wall and let her eyes sink.

Hermione woke with a start. She rubbed her eyes wondering were she was. Then it all flooded back to her; she was locked in a cupboard with a obnoxious guy she supposedly despised for 24 hours. She looked over to the clock on the wall and saw that they had only been in the cupboard for 6 hours so there was at least 18 left.

**

* * *

****xpoisened-black-rosesx**


	5. 20 questions

Chapter 5

They had played dragons den, snakes and spiders, wizards chess, a variety of card snaps games, gobstones duel adn various other wizard games that you could name

And how much time had passed?

5 hours. This left 19 to go.

one thousand one hundred and forty minutes,

sixty-eight thousand four hundred seconds left.

Hermione was going to go insane.

Ron didn't seem to have noticed. After he has finished napping he had decided that the best way to keep himself from getting bored was to look around the room, with a bemused look on his face, occasionally humming songs, whistling, clicking his tongue and nodding his head in time to the music in his head.

After 22.4 minutes of this Hermione couldn't take it anymore.

"Stop it!" She shouted. Ron looked shocked.

"What?"

"That noise!"

"What noise?"

Hermione stared at him in disbelief. He really didn't have a clue did he? She closed her eyes and buried her face in her hands. Ron swallowed hard.

"Hermione?"

"What is it?"

"I'm sorry."

"For what?"

"For… well, you know. Always getting on your nerves and messing around and acting like a jerk. And I'm sorry about that time when we first came to Hogwarts and I said bad things about you and made you…upset"

Hermione's head snapped up and she looked at him. He avoided her eyes nervously. Hermione couldn't help feeling mean. He was so… she couldn't think of the right word, but that's what he was. She was being an irritable witch and he was blaming himself for it.

Way to make her feel guilty, Ronnie

"No, I'm sorry. I'm always being rude to you. I'm sorry I'm always mean to you, and insult you." His face cracked into a grin. Hermione frowned. She was trying to apologise. Why did he find that funny?

"so we're...even?" He said. Hermione raised an eyebrow.

"What... are you talking about?"

"You know… we'll call it deuce."

Hermione realised what he meant.

"OK."

"Huh?"

"we're even, so from now on we can get along in peace and harmony…" holding out her hand for him to shake

"You can get along with people?"Ron joked taking her hand and shaking it.

"Ron."

"Joking." Ron said. Hermione pulled a face.

"better be" Hermione replied, jokingly, giving him a nudge, Ron smiled, they suddenly realized that they where still holding hands and where incrediably close, the let go of each others and turned, blushing, Ron 'cleared his throat' while Hermione 'coughed'

Ron didn't say anything. He just glared at the wall some more. Hermione rolled her eyes and looked around the cupboard. More board games… some left over food… her eyes caught something and she stood up to get it.

"What's this?" She asked, sitting down. In her hands she held a small box that had various strings wrapped around it. Ron's eyes widened.

"Give me that!" He snatched the box from her. Using a chant, she snatched it back.

"What is it?" She demanded. Ron sighed.

"Rare chocolate frog cards." He said. Hermione lifted an eyebrow and said a chant to open the box. Inside lay lots of cards, all in plastic wrappers, perfect mint condition. _he actuallymanages to keep something in perfectly good condition?_

"You _collect_ cards?"

"Yeah? So? I like them." Ron said defensively. Hermione couldn't help smiling slightly.

"What?" Ron asked.

"Nothing. Just didn't realise you were so dedicated to something. Even if it is chocolate frog cards. adn you kept them in such a good condition, if only you could do the same to my books" Hermione said.

Ron shrugged.

"yh i said sorry about them, anyway, these are gonna be worth a lot some day. Not that I'd sell them. I've been collecting those since I could read."

"Really?"

"Yeah." Ron held up one card, some wizard called Glanmore Peakes "See this one? First edition. They don't even have him on any chocolate frog packs anymore."

Hermione's smile spread a little more. Ron looked at her suspiciously.

"Are you laughing at me?"

"No."

"Yes you are. I can see, i may be slow but i'm not blind."

"Ron, I wasn't laughing."

"Because collecting cards happens to be a very interesting hobby!"

"I didn't say it wasn't. It's good to have a hobby, even if it involves munching a whole load of chocolate." Hermione said sincerely.

Ron eyed her.

"Yeah… anyway, I give the chocolate frogs to Ginny, she likes chocolate, I just want the cards, I hide them in here so Fred and George can't get to them. Their always hiding them from me."

"Wise move."

"genius thought so too. Don't tell them."

"I won't."

Hermione looked at her watch.

"Only 17 hours to go."

"Oh, is that all?" Ron said sarcastically. Hermione stretched.

"I'm going to memorize a spell book. Try to keep it down."

"OK."

He settled down in a corner, doing what ever he was doing. As Hermione looked at her book, she couldn't help peeking at him.

God help her, she'd actually thought… well, when she'd found those cards, and he'd said they were his… it was so… cute.

And cute was not a term she was comfortable with.

Usually, anyway.

around 120 minutes and 51 seconds later...

Hermione had been reading or looking over the same spell book for what? Two hours? and they had about 15 left.

another nine hundred minutes with the guy she so supposidly dispised.

And what had Ron been doing in these one hundred and twenty-one minutes?? Staring intently at the door while stroking his pet rat.

He was hoping, praying more like that somehow the door would magically open if he used his 'mental brain power' (if he had any) and if he glared at it long enough.

But it wasn't working. He was awakened from this trance when Hermione dropped back down to the floor and stretched.

"Ron what are you doing?" She asked him as he continued to observe the door.

"Nothing" he said, tearing himself away from the door to look at Hermione.

"Okay then…" she replied, looking at him with raised eyebrows.

"Hey …" He started

"Yeah?"

"shall we play 20 questions?" he finally asked

Hermione raised her eyebrow even higher

"20 questions?" she asked, Ron nodded enthsiasctically (sp.?)

"Sure" she said

"Ok then, I'll start asking you 20 questions and then you ask after i finish ok?"

Hermione nodded in understanding

"so, where do you practice all your spells?" Ron asked

"Urm, by myself, in my room"

"What if you need to practice with someone?"

"then I ask one of my friends to practice with me"

"urm… do you ever…like urm"

"do I ever what?"

"do ever fail an attempt to cast a spell?" Ron asked.

"umm, yh sometimes"

"Like when?" Ron asked eagerly, this was all fresh to him since as far as he and the others knew, Hermione never fails one spell, leaning forward. Hermione thought about it.

"Well, one time I was practicing with Harry and I…"

She stopped talking. Ron had fallen back, a strange expression on his face. Hermione frowned.

"What's wrong with you?"

"Nothing." Ron said grumpily.

_Bloody Harry, how come he was able to practice spells with Hermione, he never got asked with Hermione. Never._

"Ron, stop glaring at me and tell me what I've supposed to have done?"

"You haven't done anything." Ron grumbled. Hermione folded her arms.

"Then why are you sulking?"

"i'm not sulking."

"Yes you are. As soon as I mentioned Harry you got this sulky look on your face."

"Didn't."

Hermione sighed.

"Whatever Ron. I'm not going to argue with you."

"Um… do you-? Do you um…" He couldn't ask her; if she said yes he would die.

"Spit it out all ready!"

Ron sighed and blushed "do you like Harry?" he blurted out.

Hermione considered this "well yeah…" she replied

"WHAT?!" Ron yelled at her "what? Oh… that's not what I meant. Do you _like_ like him?" Hermione pulled her book tighter around her chest and walked around the room inspecting the walls. Finally she turned back to him

"No" she said. It was Ron's turn to cock his eyebrow disbelievingly.

"Really?" he said his face relaxing and he smiled.

"Yes. I do not…_love_ Harry" she said, blushing crimson and turning away.

"Well… do you love anyone?" he said hopefully.

She smiled at him in a mocking way "would I tell you?" she replied.

"Er… yes?" he said buoyantly, but she shook her head.

Ron looked around the room looking for something else to do. Not finding anything he asked "how much longer?"

"around 15 hours" replied Hermione.

"So… what do you wanna do?" He asked sitting with his back on the wall.

Hermione shrugged and said "you want to play 'I Spy' again?"

"Sure" he said "Can I start?" - Hermione shrugged again and sat beside him.

"Okay. I spy with my little eye something beginning with 'H'" he said in a sing-song voice. Hermione thought for a moment then said "it's me"

"Nuh-Uh that doesn't begin with an 'H'"

Hermione sighed and shook her head "fine then: Hermione"

"Correct!" he said "I spy with my little eye something ginger."

"Me, again"

"Yeah! I spy with my little eye something Bl-"

"It's me"

"Yeah! How do you do that? Anyway: I spy with m-"

"That's me as well. And let me guess, the next one's me too."

"actually i was gonna say scabbers but, wow your good"

Hermione rolled her eyes and shook her head. "This is boring what else can we do?"

They both searched around the whole cupboard until they found… a portable video game from the muggle world.

Hermione held it up and Ron grabbed it from her and yelled "A GAME-BOY!! I've always wanted to play this! well i haven't, but you can't find this sort of stuff in diagon ally! why is this sort of thing in our house anyway?"

Hermione shook her head and shrugged her shoulders and sighed.

"probably Harry's" Ron looked from the game to Hermione and back again.

"You wanna play?" he asked and she looked up, she considered the question then answered

"Sure…?"

Ron goggled at her for a moment then shook his head as though trying to clear it. "Well… I'll give you a lesson! First ones free just for you" he winked at her "but for the rest…"

She frowned at him "first, that's my game, i know perfectly well how to play it, I was raised with 'muggles' and how can I pay you; I'm broke"

Ron looked at her and had a small side smile plastered on his face

"whatever, lets play"

For the next hour they sat playing on the game-boy. When Hermione finally got into the game, she found, much to her surprise, that she actually enjoyed playing with Ron.

god knows what happens next...

**ok guys, i know its short, but thats what happens when you have a billion courseworks due in and writers block...and not enough REVIEWS to UNBLOCK it!!**

**REVIEW!!**

**xxPbRxx**


	6. Did she say Cute?

Chapter 6

Was, Ronald Weasley, the guy she so supposidly dispised, getting close, to her?

Maybe it was just her imagination, but Ron seemed to be getting closer to her. They had started in opposite ends of the room glaring the hell out of each other and high tension in the atmosphere that would be thick enough to slice with a knife, but now he was sitting next to her, casualy like their the best of friends, okey, maybe not the best of friends, but the room wasnt as tense, Hermione was trying to figure out exactly when and how this had all happened. I mean, they've been friends, but...

"Hermione?" the voice she was just thinking about interrupted her thoughts.

"Yes?"

"shall we finish our game of twenty questions?" Ron asked

"urm, ok" she replied unsurely, Ron had a question he so desperatly wanted to ask, aside for weither she 'loved' Harry or not.

"do you have a crush on anyone?" He askeed directly

"What do you mean? I dont... have a crush on anyone, I mean, come on...me.." she hesitated,

"Yeah… I mean, you must have crushes. I mean, I saw you swooning over Viktor Krum, I mean, we all did."

"I was not swooning."

"Oh, you were too!" Ron teased. Hermione rolled her eyes.

"I don't have a 'Crush' on anyone."

"do you love anyone?"

Hermione lifted her book to cover her view of Ron. Ron cleared his throat.

"thats the same as crush"

"So… you do love? Someone.."

"Everyone can love, Ron. Some people just..don't have one as in, romantic kind of love" She said from behind her book. Ron stared at her...urm, book

"Don't you love anyone?"

"Of course I do, I love my family, My friends, Harry, Ginny, even you...sometimes..but it's not that kind of.._love_"

"You don't want to love anyone?" **(is this a bit OCC?, tell me if it is)**

"I guess I was always so caught up in my studies, I never thought about it" she sighed "urgh, look I don't want to talk about this anymore." Hermione said brusquely. Ron didn't push. Even he knew when to shut up, especially with_ her _temper_._

After a while of silence, Hermione lowered her spell book. Ron looked up.

"What makes you think I was swooning over Viktor Krum?" She demanded. Ron shrugged.

"You, Chang, Ginny and the rest of the female population at Hogwarts. You all were like 'Ooh, Viktor, you're sooo muscly, strong and brawn and handsome and you play quiddich soooo well." Ron mimicked

"I..I was not like that." Hermione stumbled

"Oh yeah you were! Don't think I or the others didn't see it. you two at the dance, how you got all dressed up and all..you two made a great couple" Ron whispered the last part gritted through his teeth.

"Sorry? i didnt catch the last part of what you said" Hermione asked.

"Anyway, Ginny so into Harry she wouldn't actually go for Viktor, Chang's got Cidric……" Ron carried on

"I know. They're so cute together. did you see them?" **(i had the urge to write -too bad he died, but then i remembered that i like Robert Pattison and decide that in my Fic, he's alive, can't wait for the twilght film. ['epp's' and claps hands] sorry, a bit off topic..)**

"And no girl's ever gonna go out with me until I get onto the quiddich team and get a nimbus 5000 and get rid of these damn freckles…" He sighed.

"Quiddich is a game where you fly around, catching a annoying gold ball, or 'swallow' it, like _somebody _did, fall and get hurt, or in Harry's case, get attacked by a dementor and swallow the golden snich." Ron stared at her and then narrowed his eyes.

"Quiddich isn't like that. its a cool sport." He said coldly. Hermione rolled her eyes.

"And you can't get rid of freckles, anyway, Freckles arn't so bad...some people think their cute..."

_did she just say...cute?_ thought Ron

_did i just say freckles where cute? _thought Hermione at the same time.

shaking the thought off Ron stretched and Hermione said,

"Anyway, a girl should want to go out with you because of who you are, not how you look or what you...fly."

"Yeah, thats what they all say." Ron sighed.

Hermione put her hand on Ron's shoulder and looked at him in the eye

"Ron, I'm serious. I'm sure there is someone, _somewhere_ who likes you for who you are. afterall, there's alot of people in the world, for all you know she could be somebody you know, you just don't know it yet, I mean your not that much of a failure, Padma patel agreed to go with you to the yule ball didnt she?"

"yh, the succsess that turned out to be" Ron denied, Hermione shrugged taking her hand off of Rons shoulder

"Do you like me for who I am?" Ron suddenly asked

"Of course, so does the rest."

"Is that you trying to be nice?" Ron asked critically.

"OK, that didn't come out _quite_ how I meant it to… but it's true."

"Yeah. Right." He said, resting his head against the wall.

Hermione looked at him closely.

"Ron, I _assure_ you that you will find someone."

"Promise?"

"Promise."

"then who is it?"

"Will you stop being so awkward? You are going to find someone!"

"OK! But if I don't, I'm going to blame you."

"Fine, you can blame me as much as you want. I don't care." Hermione said irritably. She looked around for the millionth time. From lack of anything else to do, she sighed and picked up the same spell book that she had already memorized by heart and started reading it from memory. again, Ron looked at her.

"If you want, we can play a game." Ron said. Hermione looked sceptical.

"Another game? Like what?"

"Um… well Harry said we had to work out our differences, so i dunno, maybe we can talk about each other, the good and the bad things and see what gets on our nerves the most and try to sort them out.."

They sat for a little while, brooding about each others good and bad sides,

"OK. I'm gonna do you first."

"eh?" Hermione said, snapping to attention. Ron rubbed his chin.

"OK… bad stuff: your too serious, You where kinda snobby at first, You can be mean sometimes, and very blunt… you don't like to have fun, you work too hard…" Hermione stared at him. He smiled.

"Good stuff: You try to hide it, but you totally care for all of us. your smart, your like a personal human dictionary, i mean how do you manage to memorise the whole book? You'd do anything for us" Hermione felt herself blushing, "Oh, and you're a really cool person."

Ron scratched his head, suddenly embarrassed.

"OK. Do me."

"Do I have to?"

"Yeah!"

"…Ok, well. You're immature, you're irritating, you talk too much, you make up too many spells, none of which are succsessful, and you have no respect for other people's privacy..."

Ron looked annoyed.

"OK, OK… do the good stuff." Hermione thought about it.

"Well… you're nice, and friendly..."

"Is that it?!"

"Give me a second! You always try your best, kinda... ok not really, but You trust people. kinda, you're a good friend, You'll always try to help others. You can be sweet sometimes. and, stupidly cute. and sorta cool"

"Sweet? Cute? Cool? Really?" Ron said, pleased. Hermione smiled slightly.

"Don't get used to it, only sometimes, when your not annoying and immature."

Ron was still grinning insanely. Hermione inwardly smiled at his stupid cuteness.

_Did I just say Ron Weasley was...sweet? moreover did I just call him cute? _

_Ok, she's not hitting me with her spell book, we must be getting along right? OK this is awkward, I have to say something_

"Ok now that we've sorted out our differences, how about we talk about other people's their most irritating habit. like, Harry's 'I have to distroy voldimort- I will defeat him' attitude, i mean it's understandable but..."

"and Fleur D'cour and her stuck up attitude...do you know what she did to me?" He added, Hermione nodded

"Ginny's irrepressible obsession with Harry." Hermione suggested with a shudder.

"And that little dude with the camera 24/7, seriously i will take away his camera one day and put a spell on it so it works the wrong way or something"

"Yeah! Fred and George is always pranking me and their annoying voices that are always in harmony with each other." Ron said.

"They are twins after all... Draco Malfoy's annoying pratty 'I'm so amazing but so gay' attitude ."

"Like, 'Oh my father in so amazing and rich and famous and i'm a bloody spoilt prat look _my_ father has got our whole team the _newest_ nimbus 3000' blah blah blah" Ron mimicked in Malfoy's voice.

"Exactly." Hermione said between laughter. Ron nodded and then said,

They sat for a little while, brooding about their friends and enemies.

"OK. I'm going to get a couple of hours sleep. try not to do a random chant you made up that would get us killed."

She picked up crookshanks **(what kind of a pet name is that?)**

"Night" she closed her eyes as Ron grinned to himself.

"She thinks I'm sweet…and cute" He muttered happily as he closed his eyes.

* * *

**and i'll try and make the next chapter longer.. but until then**

**I know it took a while for me to put this chapter up, but I have a good excuse. I had a music theory exam...hope I pass!! **

**REVIEW!! the buttons right there...**

**xxPbRxx**


	7. A friend

Chapter 7

Hermione had been asleep for three hours now. Ron had been lying down, curled up next to his pet rat, for two of those three hours, occasionally glancing over at Hermione with his lamp-like eyes. He also looked at the clock frequently, ten hours left… nine… eight… and still she slept.

But then she stirred and opened her eyes. She stood up and stretched, Ron could hear her bones cricking as she walked around stiffly, the sound of that always made him shudder.

"How much longer?" she said before her mouth opened wide in a yawn.

"Eight" he replied, shaking out of his trance.

"Oh." She said shortly.

"Mm" Ron had the feeling this conversation wasn't going anywhere as all their conversations do all the time, but he wanted to at least have some sort of good solid convo with her without biting each others heads out by the end. "Have we done _everything_ in this room, cupboard, box, thing?"

"I don't know"

They went around the whole cupboard looking for something to do. Eventually, after searching the whole room, they found: Wizard Scrabble.

"Oh yay...its so much more interesting the real muggle version" said Hermione sarcastically, rolling her eyes.

"Well it's not like we've got anything better." Ron laid out the game.

They collected their letters and laid them on the stands.

"I'll start" said Ron.

"Sure." Hermione sighed.

"chinhuga" said Ron as he put down the letters.

"What?! That's not a word!"

"Er… yeah it is… It's a…urm…some..random Chinese...Japanese word… I've heard Chang say it… once…" he said unconvincingly.

"Yeah, Of course it is. Well if you know words like that then let's skip to the part when the person wins. Yeah for you." Hermione stood up again and looked at the clock. "Oh wow, look at the time, that took up ten whole minutes!" she said sarcastically.

Ron looked at her bewildered. _What had just happened?_ He asked himself, so much for a good solid converstation. "Then…You just wanna sit and talk?"

Hermione stared at him "Since when did _you_ want to talk to me?"

"Er…Since now?" he shrugged

"Um… Why?"

"Because…we have nothing better to do for the next eight hours"

"Fine. What do you wanna talk about?"

"Hm… chocolate? Everyone loves chocolate. Have you ever heard anyone who said no I don't want no chocolate, its digusting get it away from me? I mean no-one right?"

Hermione sighed and shook her head "Um… I don't really like chocolate"

Ron gaped at her and fell over a box.

"What?!"

"Urm...I never really liked the milky creamy fatty taste of it.."

"Don't... like…How..this..You.." He seemed to have passed-out.

Hermione looked at his limp body with wide eyes and rushed over to see if he was alright.

"Ron" she poked his body expecting to have a reaction, but she recieved none.

"Ron wake up!" she yelled urgently in his ear, shaking him more violently.

Ron lay there silently as she dragged his head by his ear in her lap and started slapping his face.

"Comm'on Ron this isn't funny, dont scare me." she said as a tear slid down her face and fell onto Ron's forehead.

Ron's eyes opened slowly "Hermione, why are you slapping me? And why is my face wet? Are we drowning? Oh My G-d is Harry trying to kill us? And....why are you crying?" he asked shakily, _Hermione crying? Oh man have I done somthing stupid again_?.

Hermione hugged him then released him quickly, wiping her face angrily. "You're unbelievable."

"Hermione?" he looked concerned "What's the matter? Where you crying? I was only joking."

"No. I wasn't crying, why would I have to cry? I don't have a reason to cry. I WASNT CRYING." Ron raised an eyebrow at her.

"Urm...Are you sure?" He asked

"It's… I'm just glad you're alright that's all."

"You, where _worried _about _me_?"

"Well… Yeah. I mean, you're my…" she paused, searching for the right word, _aquientence? comrade,_ no that wasnt it. "My…"

Ron nodded his head slowly trying to get the word out of her, that's when Hermione realized something, she finished her sentence.

"Friend." She resumed her usual air; she paused for another while thinking deeply, before regaining her normal compositor to quickly add "It's normal to be…concerned for a… friend."

"You… mean that?" Ron sat up and ran his hand through his hair.

"I wouldn't have said it if I didn't" she said irritably.

Ron smiled "thank you" he said

"For what?"

"For...." He smiled as Hermione flushed and he winked at her.

"Ron?"

"Yeah?"

"urm...Nothing…never mind"

"Okay…" Ron looked at her inquiringly.

"How much longer?"

"'bout... seven" said Ron looking at the clock

"Hours?"

"Of course hours, it hasn't been that long."

"Ok, ok calm down."

"Soz Hermi"

"It's quite alright." She replied in a posh accent, "By the way, don't call me Hermi. It quite resembles the word 'Hermit' and I do not appreciate that"

"Right…Hermit…"

Once again they were sat with there backs to boxes with absolutely nothing left to do. For another seven hours. But Ron had bigger problems. Much Much bigger problems...

* * *

**Wow, that took me long  
Sorry it took me so long to write, I had school, revise, do coursework and such...  
****  
And if I dont update within the next two months it means that my life has been taken over by the dark conspiracy that the government introduced of making us helpless children do 13 GCSE's. Just wish sfor me to R.I.P- Nah only joking, I'll update when I can.**

**REVIEW!!! **

**xxPbRxx**


	8. Voices inside my head

Chapter 9 - Voices inside my head.

Tick - Tock... Tick- Tock…

Ron stared at the clock attentivly, as if staring at it will make it go any faster; he counted the hours, the minutes, the seconds, the milliseconds.. but it didn't seem to go any faster. He sighed for… just the hundredth and twenty-fourth time. He never realized just how slow clocks could go, time seemed to drag on-and-on-and-on. They had been in the room for about…eighteen hours now and had six left. _Finally, just a little longer, Ron, just endure it until then- _but he had to admit, staying in the same room with Hermione wasn't as bad as it seemed, compared to how it started…thinking about her he turned his attention to said girl, she was in the corner of the room with a box acting as her table with pumpkin snaps placed so she can easily reach for her favorite snack while reading her wizard novel intently; he scanned her features, her long frizzy hair, slightly tucked behind her ear, her eyes bright and deep fixated on the book she was reading '_The Biography of Helene Albertandor the great'- _some next book about some next wizard they where sure to study about next term during literature lessons, her mouth moving as if reading it without making any noise. Something didn't seem right… she seemed different, more open. The light was shining on her making her face luminous to the light, and for a second he thought she looked… beautiful…

_Oh geez what am I thinking? Her? Pretty? Yeah right.  
**Oh come' on Ron, admit it, you thought so. She is kinda cute.**  
HECK NO WAY! I mean, with her frizzy hair and bad complexion, it's so unappealing, who in the right mind would like her?  
__**Just come clean, why else where you blushing hotly when she appeared all hot and was wearing that hot sexy dress for the Yule ball?  
**Ok yh, she was kinda pretty hot back there…WAIT!...THAT'S. NOT. THE. POINT.  
__**And get jealous when she was dating Viktor Krum?  
**I WAS NOT JEALOUS!  
**Yh Yh sure you wern't- and you wernt jealous when she was dating that McLaggan guy.**  
Yh, He was SO annoying, that little... NO! your doing it again! Your making me go off topic here.  
**Admit it, you think she's hot.**  
I'm getting hot myself.  
_  
Ron suddenly jerked and tugged at his collar, a bead of sweat rolling down his forehead. _Great, now I have little active voices operating inside my head.. O__h god I must be going insane, I can't believe I'm having a fight with my own mind, man I need a psychiatrist. Wonder how long it'd take before I get locked up in the nearest asylum...Probably in less then six hours... _He looked over at Hermione again, _I can't believe I just thought…No, no, wait, that was just inner me saying that, I was bored that's why, there no WAY in HELL how I would EVER say that about her, I mean, just LOOK at her, can't you see… wow, man does she_ _always_ _look that adorable?_

"Ron." her sudden voice made him jump out of his trance.

"Urm, yes?" he stumbled, blushing.

"Why are you staring at me?"

"Wah...I ur...eh..wasn't...phst..You..."Ron stuttered for words, not coming out properly

"Your sweating, is something wrong?"

"Huh? I am?" he wiped his forehead. "Oh yh, he, it's, urm, pretty _hot_ in here."

"Ron, its December- and minus seven degrees."

"Well, ur, I…I… there's heating...I mean, that fan over there...Why is that fan in here anyway? It's like minus seven degrees..haha...minus seven degrees..."

"Whatever, are you sure your OK? You seem pretty red, you're not sick are you?" She asked, moving towards him. He froze. What was she doing? A cold hand pressed against his forehead, he saw down her..._ARGH_!!! He closed his eyes tightly and quickly turned the other way again, blushing furiously.

"Ron? Your going dangerously red again, you look like your in pain, whats wrong with you?" Asked Hermione worridly _Geesh, Hermione seriously needs to get a top that covers her up more, and be more baggy, and not be so tight and 'not loose' and show off her....things so much. That turtleneck isn't even doing it's job!! What happened to modesty?!_

"Ron." Her soft voice snapped him out of his trance.

"Your cold." he said.

"And your hot." she responded, he blushed…

"Really? You think so…" _really? She thinks I'm hot? _He then realized what she meant "Oh, urm…guess it's urm.. yh.."

"Are you sure You're not sick, are you?" He couldn't answer. He was staring at her. She was so close to him, literally... just centimeters away.

"What's wrong?"

"I… I…"

She went to the food case and pulled out a bottle of water.

"Here. Drink this." She said, tossing it to him. He ripped off the lid and drank half the bottle in one go.

"So, what's wrong with you?" Hermione said, still searching through the box.

"…nothing much."

"Urm…you sure?"

"Yh, I was just thinking about…stuff." He responded, Hermione straightened and handed him a bottle of... some sort of greenish potion.

"Take some of that..."

"What is it?"

"Helps with hyperthermia."

"Hyper what?"

"Just.. take it" she said exasperatedly, obeyed and drank from the bottle and immediately turned green, like how he did with the slugs.

"EWWW!! What the _hell_ was that thing? Are you trying to kill me? What where you thinkin...…wow, I feel…strangely, refreshed." Hermione rolled her eyes and looked at her watch.

"Five and a half hours to go. We're getting there."

"Yh, and when I do get out, I'm gonna kill Harry for locking me up in here."

"Well, do you think it worked?" Hermione asked. Ron looked at her strangly.

"Worked?"

"The plan. To get us to stop fighting by locking us up in here."

"I dunno… we're getting on pretty well now at least." Ron pointed out.

"Yeah. I think we did well. I feel less annoyed at you than I was before."

"Really? Well… me too. With you, I mean."

"So, we're OK now?" asked Hermione, Ron nodded his head.

"I guess so." Ron took out his hand and Hermione looked at it.

"What?" she asked.

"Deuce." Hermione realized what he meant and smiled. She reached out towards him as he went closer to her and their hands meet in a friendly shake. An awkward while passed before Hermione finally said something.

"So, why where you so flustered back there?"

"Me? Flustered? haha..." Ron pulled away his hand and tugged at the collar of his shirt and 'coughed' "No way, I mean, I wasnt, flustered...I..." his voice went into a mumble as Hermione raised her eyebrow, he continued to stumble.

"What is WRONG with you? Why are you acting so weird?" She demanded. Ron swallowed hard and shook his head.

"Ron, I thought we were OK with each other now, why are you changing so fast?" Hermione put a hand to his hand.

"Urm, well. I, ur." Ron was stuttering and found it difficult to talk.

"I thought- nevermind." Hermione took her hand off Rons and began to stand until Ron pulled her down again. "Ron?" she asked surprised.

"Hermione, I.." Ron stuttered, looking into Hermione's dissapointed eyes...

He kissed her. Her eyes went wide.

* * *

**O my goody goody gosh....**

**How was that for improvisation?  
Plot bunny has invaded. At last, I made them kiss...**

**So what will Hermione's reaction be? I have NO idea. any ideas people?**

**So REVEIW people.**

**BTW- what exactly _is _a plot bunny? It just seemed like a good term to use....**


	9. I don't know, I do know

**Sorry for the wait guys, but I have a good excuse. After GCSE's finished I was shipped to China and was stuck doing math's.**

**In case you guys haven't seen it yet (And I suggest you do.) And you guys are wondering, go onto youtube and watch 'Potter Puppet Pals: In Wizard swears' and you'll probably understand the 'wizard swear words' that Hermione and Ron are spouting. It's utterly hilarious. And just so you know, I don't own Potter Puppet Pals or Harry Potter.**

* * *

Chapter 9

_**Bold italic – Ron.  
**_**Bold- Ron's other voice i.e he conscious .  
**_Italics – Hermione.  
_Normal under italics - Hermione's other voice aka her conscious.

* * *

Ron locked lips with Hermione, and Hermione's eyes went wide. They stayed in that position for a while, Hermione slowly closed her eyes and lifted her hand to the boys freckled face, lacing her other in his messy red hair. Before realizing it, Hermione jerked away sharply and slapped the boy.

"Ron, You—I – What? The hell?"

"Hermio…I-I-" He stopped, the girl opposite him stared frantically back at him.

"Sorry." They both said at the same time, abruptly going to opposite sides of the room with their backs facing each other, Hermione playing with her hands, and Ron mentally kicking himself.

_**Shit. Damn. Crap. How could I just do that? I'm so stupid, how am I going to face her now?!  
**__Swish and Flicker. He just kissed me, oh my lord he just kissed me, what in the name of Griffindor, did he just kiss me? Oh unicorn turds, this is, he is--- Eugrght, And I slapped him, He must be so annoyed with me now. What am I going to do?!  
__**Jeezus what am I gonna say? She's not looking at me… She seemed to enjoy it... But she slapped me, that's bad, means that she didn't like it. Ok, calm. My heads still attached to my body…She hasn't killed me yet, or castrated me…yet.  
**__What should I say? What should I say?_

_  
__**What should I do?! Dammit. What should I do? **__**I can't believed I kissed **her**…OK, do I like her or do I not?**__  
_**OF COURSE you like her! Why do you think you kissed her? It's because you finally realized your undying love for her!!  
**_**Undying love is a bit much…  
**_**Same thing. You like her, its about time you admitted it.  
**_**But how is she going to react? I mean…I just kissed **__HER! __**I'm surprised my head is still on my shoulders. I'm not even sure I actually like her.  
**_**Why else would you kiss her?  
**_**I don't know! It sorta just…happened.  
**_

_He just KISSED ME! How did that happen? And what is this feeling?  
_Obviously the feeling of _'Love'  
Huh? But I slapped him…  
_That was just an automatic reaction…happens to most of the female species when they get kissed unexpectedly from the opposite sex.  
_Doesn't mean I like him… This feeling must just be confusion…  
_Hermione I already had this conversation with Ron, just hurry up and admit that you like Ron and get it over and done with.  
_What?  
_I mean, you both obviously have feelings for each other, why else would you date that McLaggan guy to piss the poor guy off?  
_Well, that- I-  
_See, you can't reply can you? Admit it, you like him.  
_But he isn't even saying anything!!  
_Why don't you say something then? The boy is obviously kicking himself trying to think of a way to face you.  
_I can't believe I have an imaginary voice inside my head…_

"Ron?" She asked finally breaking the silence. At the same time, Ron turned around and started speaking.

"I have something to tell you that has been bothering me for a while now." He spoke

"The fact that you just kissed me and I just slapped you and we both have these little imaginary voices inside our head?"

"You got that too?" she nodded. "I- Um…"

"Yeah… Ron?"

"Yeah?"

"What now?"

"What do you mean?"

"What's gonna happen? Between us I mean."

"I… I don't know." They both looked awkward. What was going to happen? They couldn't just live as though nothing had happened. And the others were sure to find out sooner or later. Hopefully later.

"Ron?"

"Yeah?" He said, hopefully. A little too hopefully. Hermione bit her lip.

"I don't know if, I can. I mean, I'm not exactly girlfriend material."

"Are you sure about that?" Ron muttered, thinking about the time she was dating Viktor Krum and that annoying scrawny McLaggan person.

"I'm sure."

"You'd be surprised." He paused. "Hermione, do you.... like me me?" Ron asked, bluntly.

"I don't know Ron, I don't know." She said slowly, mildly surprised at the question Ron had said, he stared at her.

"I do." He said, closing the gap between them and planting a kiss on her lips. A light, loving kiss that was gentle. Ron pulled away and Hermione looked at him. He was looking straight at her, his own eyes very sincere and honest, no lies hidded. He leaned forward again.

"Hermione…I-"

"IS EVERYONE OKAY IN THERE?!" Hermione covered her ears to drown out the twin's booming voices, they were screaming like the door was made out of think Lead and had polysteryne coverings.

"I don't know." Ron said, his eyes down and his voice uncertain.

"WHAT?! WHAT DO YOU MEAN? NOTHING BAD IS HAPPING IS IT? WHAT DOES THAT MEAN?!"

"IT MEANS SHUT UP AND QUIT YELLING LIKE A BANSHEE!" Hermione bellowed. Ron stared at her and the twins shut up, looking at each other, shrugging their shoulders. Hermione poofed a sigh from her lips and flicked -or blew rather- a lock of stray hair that was in her face. "We're fine, in the process of sorting some things out." The twins looked at each other apprehensively and then shrugging their shoulders they strolled away.

"Urm…" they both said at the same time, looking at each other they collapsed in to giggle, or Hermione did, Ron on the other hand chose to retain his male pride and kept with a satisfyied smirk.

"Wait, did you say that, you had this _voice_ inside your head?"

-x-x-

"Do you think maybe I shouldn't have meddled with their heads?" Ginny asked everyone who was at the table innocently.

"Yh... Gin, they probably think their insane now." George patted his little sisters head.

"But, but they seemed so... so..."

"Ignorent?" Fred filled in, Ginny nodded.

"Well, they are dummies after all..."

"Poor Hermione, I think she's already out of it, being stuck with Ron for 24 hours in the same room, then having Ginny raid their minds and think their out of it." Chang sighed, drinking her pumpkin tea and shaking her head, Ginny looked like a child who had just been told she could not eat candy for the next four months because of teeth problems.

"I was only trying to help." she reasoned quietly. "Do you think they'll be mad?"

"We know Gin, we know. It's OK. They needed to have some pushing done." said Fred.

"You don't know _how _wrong that sounds." Harry shuddered. Fred and George shrugged their shoulders.

* * *

**So.... How did you guys find that chappie? I'm not sure if people's been getting the update notice, since recently, or about the last time I updated half my readers that put my fics on alert didn't get the update email. O.o.**

**Anyway, for regular notices about my works go to my blog which the link is on my profile. And don't forget to review!! But now seeing as I started school today and I'm starting A-levels I'll have less time to write and spend more time studing, so... Review and motivate me. I about 20 or so people alerting me and favouriting me but not bothering reviewing, come on people, I don't bite, and it doesnt take long, all you have to do is click the review button and leave some comment or crit while your favouriting or alerting. I wanna know if you guys actually think its funny or just.... no. Oh, I would also like a beta reader, seeing as my grammar sucks and so I would be pathetically grateful if anyone is willing to help :]**

**Thanks X3**

**xxPbRxx**


End file.
